1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a connector to be electrically connected to a connecting object, more particularly to a connector having a plurality of metal shells.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to improve EMI (electro-magnetic interference) characteristics of a connector, there is known one having a double-shielded construction as disclosed in e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-70752. This connector includes a contact, a first insulating member (an inner housing) holding the contact, a first metal member (an inner shell) covering the first insulating member, a second insulating member (an outer housing) disposed outside the first metal member, and a second metal member (an outer shell) covering the second insulating member.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-70752 further discloses a technique for enhancement of shielding performance in which a leading end of a contact piece formed by inward bending of a portion of the second metal member is placed in contact with the first metal member in a direction perpendicular to a connecting direction of the connecting object. As contact between the first metal member and the second metal member is formed on the connector side, need for forming such electric connection therebetween on the circuit board side can be eliminated, thus allowing higher degree of designing freedom for the circuit board.